Slightly Chaotic
by RedOnes
Summary: [HOGWARTS AU] Loki Odinson isn't too excited for his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Tony Stark, on the other hand, couldn't be more ready for another year to begin. And that, for both of them, was fairly standard. However, what wasn't standard was the friendship that would soon to form between them, and the odd events that led up to it.
1. Chapter 1

**Slightly Chaotic**

By RedOnes

The familiar golden glow of the Castle Asgard greeted Loki's eyes as he stirred awake. It no longer interested him as it used to; after all, it was never going to be his, so why should he care?

Rising slowly, he leaned against the headboard of his bed. It was to be the last day spent at the castle before being shipped off to another: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Needless to say, he still wasn't sure whether or not he was looking forward to it. After all, he enjoyed the solitude of having his own room, the only perks to the Castle Asgard he could think of. The dorms were a feature lost on him.

His feet hit the floor without a noise as he got up, a habit Loki just couldn't quite break. He stalked over to his dresser, taking out his usual outfit of green in black, coincidentally matching perfectly to his house colors. He didn't necessarily plan on ever sporting the slytherin style, it was rather a thing that just happened by chance.

After he was finished dressing, he was startled by a loud knocking on his bedroom door. "Brother! It's time for breakfast!" the voice boomed, always _too loud_. It almost came as a relief to Loki that he didn't have to be blood related to that oaf of a 'brother' he had. But whether or not they were truly related never seemed to hold much of a grasp on Thor, something that Loki wished dearly wasn't so. He much preferred being in solitude, after all.

But it was one more day until he could be secure in the Slytherin dungeons, and Thor as far away as possible on the northernmost tower. Everything he needed was already tucked away in his trunk beside his bed, with his hawthorn wand resting nicely on top of it. After a moment's hesitation, he went over and quickly hid it in his cloak pocket. He had no intention of going to breakfast, anyway.

Cracking open the door as quietly as possible, Loki made his escape through the hall window, sliding down a rope rather well-disguised with a disillusionment charm. He jumped forward, landing lightly on the grass. He began walking towards the forest surrounding the castle, a path that was muscle memory by that point in his life. After all, he had been exploring the forests since he was eight.

Little marks in the pine trees led Loki to the one place he had been more than any other: a tiny clearing with a stone circle laid out in the middle. He'd spent hours laying there, thinking about whatever it was he thought of at the moment. _Well, this is the last time I can do this for a while,_ he thought, before forcing himself to focus on something else. It was a sentiment he didn't want to think about; he'd much rather contemplate the cloud formations instead.

* * *

"Goodbye, dear! I'll be sending letters."

Tony sighed. "Of course, Mom. I love you."

"Do well, son." His father nodded.

"Yeah, bye Dad."

And with that, Tony boarded the Hogwarts Express for his trip to his sixth year at wizarding school. He didn't try to hold back his annoyance as he sat down in his usual compartment. _Do well?_ That's all he got? His father could really be a dick sometimes. Scratch that, all the time. And even though that was always what happened, that didn't stop it from hurting.

"Oh, Tony! Hey, I didn't think you'd get here before me." A familiar voice greeted him. Bruce, his best friend since first year, sat down across from him. "You don't look too happy."

"It's nothing, good old pops just decided that I was being too much of an annoyance, and decided we should leave early."

Tony couldn't be more happy to be out of his house and back on his way to Hogwarts. He hadn't been able to see his friends all summer break, and it had nearly driven him insane. It felt like the only thing that really kept him from losing it was experimenting with the muggle technology he hid in his study room. He could only imagine what would happen if his father took _that_ away from him, too… After all, what big ministry official would want their son to be obsessed with muggle things? It would be such a _disgrace to the Stark family name…_

"You're getting lost in thought again, aren't you?" Bruce asked, even though the answer was obvious. Tony huffed.

"Yeah, am I."

He was fully prepared to start ranting when two faces appeared in the doorway. "Hey guys!"

Clint and Natasha took their seats, with Clint somehow not noticing Tony's sour attitude.

"God, I barely heard from either of you! Seriously, I thought you were dead, Tony." Clint laughed, unwrapping a chocolate frog. "I was basically stuck with Nat for the entire summer."

Tony didn't feel like saying anything back, something that surprised even _himself_, and instead leaned against the window with his brows still furrowed. As long as he was still in walking distance of his father when he was this close to freedom, he was on edge. But there was no point in fueling his anger any more.

Ten more minutes until the Hogwarts Express took off. He just had to wait until then. It really shouldn't be that hard, right?

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that's the first episode! It's shorter than I'd like it to be (barely over 2 pages) but I mean, there's really not much more to add for the beginning part. I'd like to start off with saying that this isn't gonna be a slash story, so yeah, in case you thought that here you go. But yeah! This is gonna be something I do in my freetime. I originally wrote the first part just to practice writing, but I came up with a story for it randomly so I might as well go with it. Anyway, that's all I have to say, so I hope you enjoyed it so far!


	2. Chapter 2

**Slightly Chaotic**

Chapter 2

In Tony's humble opinion, the Slytherin common room was the true meaning of the word 'pretentious'. From the weird light fixtures to even the couches, everything looked (and was) super uncomfortable, not to mention there was always the sound of water leaking from the ceiling. When it came to that last part, Tony had spent at least two hours trying to find where that damned leaking was coming from, but he couldn't even find a puddle on the ground. He was starting to suspect that it was a jinx of some sort.

But the most pretentious thing about the Slytherin common room was the fact that it was home to Loki Odinson, professional twat. Every time Tony was getting back from class, he was already there, sitting on the couch and reading some weird book on the inner workings of Patronuses, or Alchemy In Everyday Life. And while that might not seem so bad, anytime someone did _anything_\- talk, laugh, close a door loudly- he'd get all annoyed and mumble something about them being a _mewling quim_ or whatnot.

Okay, maybe that wasn't _too_ bad. But that didn't change the fact that Tony really, _really_ didn't like him. At all. So coming back to the dormitories after a long day of useless classes wasn't brightened by the fact that his least favorite person was always the first person he'd see.

"So you're reclaiming your spot this year too?" He couldn't help but ask.

Loki only looked up briefly. "What?"

"I said, you're reclaiming your spot this year too? Because I think you'd be better suited at the bottom of the Great Lake."

"Very funny, Stark," was all he got in reply.

"In my defense, it wouldn't be too hard to mistake you for a Grindylow." He continued, trying to see how annoyed he could get Loki to be. It wasn't too hard, of course, but it seemed that Loki was getting better at hiding his annoyance, because all he did was make a small huff noise. "You both are that sick looking shade of green, come to think of it."

Loki focused more on his book. "You've made your point, you can leave me alone now."

With a sigh, Tony made his way to the dorm room. "Boring."

He sat on his bed to get his homework over with, but instead he found himself distracted by his thoughts. In the years before, it was so much easier to get into an argument with the other Slytherin, which was a surprisingly fun past-time, but this time he was just shut down. Now that he thought about it, Loki did seem colder than he did before… usually, he'd pout _at least_.

Well, it didn't matter. He had better things to do. After all, once he finished half-assing his homework for the day, he'd be able to start on a project he'd been waiting to do for months.

In the summer leading up to Hogwarts, Tony had snuck out of the house to try and gather up as much muggle technology as possible without his father seeing. If his father _had_ seen, he could only imagine how horrible that would go. The great Howard Stark's son obsessed with muggles? That would make it in the Daily Profit for sure. Important Ministry officials like his dad didn't just have sons like him.

He had collected as many different things as he could find, scraps of junk he'd found on the side of the road, sometimes even in landfills if he was desperate, so that he'd be able to have something to experiment on. After all, muggles were much more interesting than wizards were in his opinion. They'd spent centuries creating complicated technology to solve their problems, instead of just casting a few boring spells.

When it came time to pack his bags for school, he'd enchanted his trunk to be bottomless so that he could hide all of the muggle stuff until he got to Hogwarts. And he did a good job too, because his father didn't suspect a thing. And now that he was away from his father and had access to everything the Hogwarts Library had on muggle technology, he could finally start trying to understand it.

Suddenly, he was brought back from his thoughts by a voice next to him. "Earth to Tony…"

"What? Natasha, how the hell?" He sputtered, seeing his friend leaning against the wall by his bed. "I'm pretty sure that girls aren't supposed to be able to get into the boys' dormitory."

"It's really not that hard to get in. If they're trying to keep anyone out, it'll take stronger spells than just a basic repelling charm." Natasha said casually, looking over at the papers Tony had laying around his bed. "Not too far in your homework, huh?"

He sighed. "I have better things to do."

"Well, it didn't look like you were doing much of anything."

"I was thinking?"

"That's not actually doing anything."

Tony collected his papers into a stack and put them on his bedside table, and stood to better face Natasha. "Well, did you come here just to judge me, or…?"

"No, it's just that Steve told me to make sure you're going to dinner. He can be pretty persistent." She sighed, smiling. Once he had his mind set on something, Steve would get it done.

Tony wasn't surprised. "You miss a couple dinners and all of a sudden you've got a Gryffindor hover-parenting you, huh. Well, who am I to question the Star-Spangled Banner?"

The two left for the dining hall, Tony absent-mindedly rambling on about how boring Ancient Runes was, or how annoying the new first years were this year. Natasha would just nod every once in a while, occasionally adding in the occasional "Why?" or "That's weird."

When Tony thought about it, he didn't actually know too much about her. She never really shared anything about what her family was like, or anything like that. In fact, he didn't even know if she was muggleborn or not. Of course, that didn't matter, it was just something Tony was used to knowing. After all, his father was big on the blood status b.s.

Alternatively, he knew way too much about Steve, who always had a lot of stories to tell. Steve lived in the United States until he was ten, and stubbornly held onto the accent. He was muggleborn, so he didn't know too much about the Wizarding World, which was something that Tony would always have to tell him about, but in exchange he'd get to know more about muggle culture, so it didn't bother him too much.

When they were only a minute away from the Hall, they caught up with Steve and Clint who came from the Gryffindor tower, and soon they were caught up in a conversation about what they did over the summer, and what classes they had. _This is home_, Tony thought as they walked over to the dining tables, _not back with dad. _

And he was completely fine with that.

* * *

**A/N:** So that's Chapter 2! There was a long time in between chapters, which was partly because of Hurricane Dorian, but I did say before that I'll probably not be uploading very consistently, so oh well. I hope you guys liked the chapter! Thanks for reading, every view is appreciated!


End file.
